Un solo amor
by killerqueen04
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, como siempre le decía Orihime, ellos tendrían cinco vidas para hacer lo que quisieran, pero en esas cinco vidas, ellos siempre estarían juntos, porque no habría fuerza que pudiera con su amor. Oneshoot ICHIHIME RULES!


**Hola!** Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una de mis locas ideas, xDD. Este es un ICHIHIME, of course^^ Creo que esta pareja me inspira a escribir, y escribir sobre ellos son tan awwwww *suspira emocionada y comienza a dar brincos sobre su cama* bueno, mejor me calmo que despues me mandan a una buena parte ¬¬ En fin, les traigo este oneshoot, que es algo OOC, pero a mi me gusta y espero que a ustedes les guste también. Es bastante cursi, pero espero que no les sea empalagoso, ya que se trata sobre el amor de mi favorite couple, durante 9 años^^

**Parejas:** Contiene ICHIHIME, Renruki, Ishisuki

**Disclaimer:** Esto no es mio {bueno no Bleach, pero la trama si, xD} es de Tite Kubo Sam, por que si fuera mio, hace mucho rato que me hubiera violado a Ichigo, a Shirosaki, a Renji, a Toushiro, a Urahara, a Aizen y a mi emo favorito: Ulqui-kun^^

Realmente nadie hubiera podido decir hacia nueve años (colocando a Ichigo con la edad de 16 años) que su vida cambiaria tan repentinamente. Ichigo Kurosaki, mejor conocido como el shinigami sustituto había cambiado muchísimo durante ese tiempo. Había sido escogido para ser un shinigami, pero no sustituto, sino uno "completo" además de ser capitán. Lo pensó, lo medito y casi todos le aconsejaron que lo hiciera, incluyendo a su amada novia, Inoue Orihime. Y ahora se encontraba en esa situación, y saber qué hacer. Definitivamente prefería la lucha y las peleas con hollow que esto.

—Calma—

Luego de la guerra contra Aizen, Ichigo había perdido sus poderes, por lo que no podía ver ni sentir hollows, además de que sus buenos amigos Rukia y Renji regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas. El chico se quedo junto a Ishida, Sado e Inoue en el mundo humano. Él no podía hacer absolutamente nada, era una carga más. Los chicos trataban de no hacerlo sentir mal, pero Ichigo nunca había sido un chico fácil. Pero la paciencia y tolerancia de Orihime Inoue eran demasiado.

Con el paso de los días, la chica se acercaba mas a Ichigo, aconsejándolo y haciéndolo sentir útil. Él no puso en qué momento Orihime se había convertido en parte de su vida. Ella era la musa de sus aspiraciones, la protagonista de sus sueños y la causante de que él volviera a ser quien era antes, recuperando sus poderes al máximo.

Luego de varios momentos en donde él trataba de reconocer que era Orihime para él, se percato de que la chica era TODO para él. No habría chica que fuera como Orihime, porque ella era su ángel guardián y jamás podría dejar de amarla. Lo que él no sabía era que la chica también lo amaba en silencio. Grata fue la sorpresa para él, porque había planeado todo para confesársele a la chica, pero también ella había hecho lo mismo.

Se reunieron en el parque, como ya era costumbre para ellos. Tomaron un helado, él de vainilla por que le recordaba el aroma de Orihime, y la chica de fresa, por que por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a él. En silencio lo comieron, y se mantuvieron callados, observando el atardecer. Solo se decían cosas tontas, como _"el día está muy bonito" "es cierto" "ojala regresara Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-san" "ahh, esos dos idiotas"_ no era ninguna conversación lo suficientemente interesante o con alguna base.

Ichigo decidió que le diría, que ya era su hora, pero el mundo estaba en su contra. Comenzó a llover, y no era una lluvia de esas pasajeras, sino una fuerte, como si fuera una tormenta. Los chicos no tenían paraguas, por lo que tuvieron que comenzar a correr por las calles.

El shinigami esperaba las quejas de Inoue, como siempre sucedía con las chicas al mojarse. Pero para su sorpresa la chica disfrutaba el ser mojada por la lluvia. Brincaba como una niña traviesa por los charcos, mientras que su cabello se pegaba a su rostro. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Ichigo jamás la encontró tan tierna como en ese instante. El chico se unió a su juego, brincando como niño junto a ella. De cierta manera esto le reconfortaba, le recordaba a su niñez junto a su madre.

Pronto culminaron con su juego, entre rizas. Ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de Inoue, aun lloviendo. La chica se despidió del, no sin antes haberle preguntado una y otra vez si no deseaba tomarse un chocolate caliente. El chico se negó, y justo cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica comenzaba a caminar hacia su edificio, sintió un gran remordimiento. No le había dicho aun lo que sentía. Cerró sus puños, y también sus ojos. En ese instante el corazón pudo más que el razonamiento. Y aun bajo la lluvia comenzó gritar.

— ¡INOUE ORIHIME, YO TE AMO!— grito con todas sus fuerzas. La chica se quedo paralizada, ella no podía moverse, no podía hablar ni reaccionar. ¿Acaso el se le había confesado? ¿Bajo la lluvia? ¿Y gritando? Se volteo lentamente, observando a Ichigo, que había abierto sus ojos y se encontraba observándola, con su ceño relajado. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, que estaba bastante alejado, primero a paso lento, luego a paso rápido, casi corriendo, mientras que el hacía lo mismo. En poco tiempo el chico la tenía tomada por la cintura, casi elevándola del suelo, mientras probaba sus labios. Efectivamente, las sospechas de Ichigo eran ciertas. Los labios de la chica sabían a vainilla.

Pasaron varios meses después de ese suceso, y cada vez, el amor por Orihime incrementaba. Se convirtieron en novios, y ambos eran la pareja mas solida en su escuela. En el baile de graduación fueron seleccionados, unánimemente, como el rey y la reina. Ichigo había fruncido el ceño, eso de bailar frente a tantas personas, y el tener que cargar con una corona de plástico sobre su cabeza no le era muy agradable y mucho menos divertido, pero al ver la cara sonriente y radiante de su amada novia, el chico no lo dudo, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tenía la corona sobre su cabeza y bailaba el vals del rey y de la reina. Isshin no cabía de la felicidad, y estuvo casi todo el baile llorándole a su esposa. _"Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre"_ lloraba.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera escoger una universidad, lo había citado en la tienda de Urahara. Isshin y Orihime también habían sido citados. Orihime solo estaba allí por el hecho de ser la novia de Ichigo. En la tienda de Urahara estaban Byakura, Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi y el mismo Urahara. Los tres invitados se preocuparon, ¿estaría ocurriendo algo malo? Estarían por descubrirlo.

Los shinigamis le informaron al chico que había sido seleccionado para ser un capitán. Que tenía cerca de una semana para dar su respuesta. Debía confesar que la idea le atraía, el ser un capitán, un shinigami "completo". Podía estar con sus amigos, y podría ser como había sido su padre en algún momento, un gran capitán. Pero su rostro se volteo casi de inmediato hacia el de su novia, Orihime. La chica le sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera y sincera, donde le expresaba que si él deseaba serlo, ella lo apoyaría.

El primero en decirle que era una gran oportunidad fue Urahara, seguido por Hitsugaya, Renji, Yoruichi y Byakuya. Isshin no estaba muy de acuerdo. Rukia no estaba de acuerdo para nada, porque ella sabía que si Ichigo iba a la Sociedad de Almas dejaría a Orihime. Porque él podría regresar un par de veces al mundo humano, pero siendo un capitán, el chico casi no podría, ya que tendría demasiado trabajo. Y eso culminaría con su noviazgo. Porque Orihime y el podrían amarse, pero había que reconocer que iban a ser separados casi por un mundo.

Ichigo se había colocado de pie, y se había encaminado hacia afuera de la tienda, para pensar. Orihime salió en silencio, y se coloco tras de él. En esos meses la chica había cambiado, se veía mucho más hermosa, su cabello estaba ligeramente rizado, y su cuerpo se veía mucho mas moldeado. Era mucho más madura, mucho más mujer. Estando tras del, la chica lo abrazo por la espalda, y hundió su rostro allí.

—Yo… yo no sé qué hacer, Hime. — comenzó el chico, mirando las estrellas. —Tengo miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada. — era la primera vez que el chico aceptaba tener miedo, y más frente a ella. El siempre quería ser el chico fuerte, el que jamás tenía miedo, pero esta vez, lo tenía y mucho. — Temo perderte— confeso.

—Ichigo, yo se que tu deseas ser capitán, yo se que serás un gran capitán, creo que eso es para lo que naciste. Yo no soy quien para prohibirte o para pedirte que te quedes aquí, eso sería egoísta. No quiero que te sientas en la obligación de pensar en mí, porque es tú momento. Y quiero… yo quiero que digas si, y que aceptes ser un capitán. — el chico se volteo, para verla de frente. Orihime sonrió, sus ojos mostraban su alegría y sinceridad, la chica no estaba diciendo eso solamente para que él se sintiera bien, sino porque así lo sentía.

— ¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si es la decisión equivocada? Hime, yo no quiero dejarte, yo no quiero perderte por qué…— los dedos de la chica se posaron sobre sus labios.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, jamás de los jamases, óyeme bien, me perderás. Porque mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo, es más brilloso que todas las estrellas de la constelación, mucho más luminoso que la luna. Es tanto, que sería más fácil contar la arena en el océano. — Ichigo sonrió ante las palabras de la chica. —Un portal no nos separara. Si no estaremos juntos en esta vida… al menos tengo fe de que lo estaremos en otra. Al fin y al cabo, le eh pedido a Dios cinco vidas. Son muchas las cosas que deseo hacer, pero solo con una persona. — la chica posó lentamente sus labios en la boca de Ichigo. —Así que entraras ahí, y dirás que aceptas ser un capitán, y serás el mejor capitán que la Sociedad de Almas haya conocido, y me harás estar orgullosa de tenerte como novio. — Ichigo sabía que amaba a Orihime, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que aunque a él lo enviasen al infierno y a ella al cielo, el jamás podría olvidarla, porque no habría nadie como ella. La amaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba, si ella no existía, el no podría vivir.

—Gracias, Hime— el chico la abrazo, como si los fueran a separar en ese instante, como si él fuera a morir, como si jamás volvieran a verse. Como si fuera el último abrazo. —Te juro que este no será el último— beso su frente. El chico entro con la chica tomada de mano a la tienda, donde todos esperaban. Rukia estaba segura de que el diría no, igual que Isshin. —Acepto— nadie podía creerlo, y todos miraron a Orihime, que sonreía abiertamente. Rukia estaba a punto de desmayarse, mientras que Isshin miraba seriamente a su hijo, jamás lo había mirado tan serio como en ese momento. Le explicaron que debía irse en ese instante, pero el pidió que le dejaran despedirse, que al menos le dieran un día y así lo hicieron.

Esa noche se despidió de sus hermanas, y de sus amigos. Se despidió de su padre, que de mala gana, luego de haberle dicho que había tomado la peor decisión de su vida, le deseo suerte. Se despedía de todos en la noche, porque deseaba estar todo el resto de la noche y del día siguiente con Orihime. Esa noche él y ella unieron sus cuerpos en uno solo. Se habían jurado una y otra vez amor eterno, y sus corazones se juntaron nuevamente. Era la primera vez de las muchas veces que estarían juntos, porque después de todo, como le había dicho Orihime, ellos tenían fe de tener cinco vidas.

El día llego, y el debió marcharse. Antes de eso, se había abrazado a la chica, y le había dicho miles de veces al oído que la amaba. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara, y él se encamino hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Allí estaría por cinco años.

Durante esos cinco años, el primer año, Ichigo había regresado unas diez veces al mundo humano. Algunas veces solo por dos o tres horas, que le servían para visitar a su amor y checar que todo estuviera bien. Después del segundo año, Ichigo se sentía frustrado, ya que Inoue había sido seleccionada en la Universidad de Tokio donde comenzaría sus estudios de leyes. El comenzaba a sentirse culpable, y celoso. Pero una enojada Rukia lo hizo despertar.

—Tú escogiste ser un capitán, tú escogiste estar en la Sociedad de Almas y dejarla en el mundo humano. Es cierto que ella te dijo que lo hicieras, y lo hizo de corazón. Pero no esperaras que ella se quede de brazos cruzados mientras tú cumples tu sueño. Ella también tiene derecho de estudiar y ser lo que ella desea. Apóyala, al igual que ella lo hizo contigo. — esas palabras de Rukia lo hicieron sentir egoísta.

Los días pasaron, al igual que los meses y luego los años. Cinco años, demasiados días separados de ella. Las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, ese había sido el peor error de su vida. El la amaba demasiado, por eso decidió renunciar. Fue algo raro para los shinigamis, pero la única que lo entendía y que estaba feliz por ello, fue Rukia. Ichigo regreso al mundo humano y busco a Orihime que al verlo, se quedo asombrada. Pero estaba feliz, demasiado feliz. Ella lloraba casi a diario por que lo extrañaba. Habían pasado navidades, cumpleaños, aniversarios, sin la presencia del otro. _"Jamás nadie nos separara" _ le juro al oído el shinigami, mientras cubría la desnudez de su novia. La chica se durmió en sus brazos, como había hecho otras veces, solo que esta vez sabia que nadie los podría separar.

Ichigo decidió estudiar medicina, una carrera larga y difícil, pero que con ayuda de su padre le fue fácil. Orihime estaba bastante adelantada en sus estudios de leyes, por lo que se graduó primero que él. Estableció un pequeño buffet, y paso a ser una excelente abogada. Ichigo por su parte, comenzó a trabajar en el hospital de Karakura.

Llego el momento en donde ambos unieron sus vidas, casándose en una sencilla y muy linda ceremonia. La chica lucia un kimono blanco, con detalles rosas y plateados. Lucía espectacular, el jamás había visto una novia tan hermosa como ella. Casi todos los miembros de la Sociedad de Almas estaban presentes. Rukia se había ganado el ramo de flores y estaba emocionada, mientras que Renji se lamentaba. Eso significaba que él debía comenzar a hacer sus ahorros para la próxima boda. Si, por que estaba casi seguro –podía apostar su cuello a ello- que la chica le exigiría una boda. Entre rizas y alegrías, la boda culmino y los novios se dirigían a su luna de miel. Ichigo había escogido Paris para ello.

Los dos chicos disfrutaron al máximo –en todo el sentido de la palabra- de su luna de miel. Había recorrido casi todo Paris, visitando los museos, los Jardines de Versalles y la Torre Eiffel. La chica parecía una niña pequeña, haciendo correr de un lado a otro a Ichigo. Durante dos semanas, los dos chicos corrieron por todo Paris. Pero era ya tiempo de regresar a su nueva casa.

Como todo matrimonio joven y moderno, los dos se decidieron por un cómodo apartamento de dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina y comedor, un balcón y una sala. Todo armonizado de manera moderna. Tenían una señora que realizaba las tareas del hogar en las mañanas y preparaba la cena, ya que los gustos de Orihime por la comida eran extremadamente extraños.

Acabando de desayunar, Ichigo noto como su esposa se ponía blanca como un pedazo de papel. Le estuvo raro, pero mucho más raro fue el verla correr al baño, para devolver la comida. Si no hubiera sido por que la chica se había mareado el día antes, pensaría que la chica tenía una mala digestión. Se acerco al baño y abrió la puerta. Inoue estaba tirada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Ichigo se arrodillo a su lado, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hime, ¿Cuánto tienes de retraso?— pregunto. La chica miro confundida a su esposo. —No soy tan despistado como parezco. Sé que hace como un mes que no tienes periodo. Al menos el paquete de toallas sanitarias que tienes en la habitación no ha sido abierto. — la chica se sonrojo e Ichigo rio. —Soy doctor, Hime, trabajo con todo eso. Necesito tomarte una muestra de sangre— Ichigo tenía una ligera sospecha, y quería salir de dudas.

Una vez más, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Orihime estaba embarazada. Un mes y dos semanas de embarazo. La reacción más graciosa había sido la de Isshin, que al enterarse que Ichigo sería padre y el abuelo, había llorado, y luego se le había abalanzado a Orihime, siendo pateado por Ichigo. Yuzu y Karin brincaban de alegría. Ambas estaban en la universidad, pero con la noticia de que serian tías, se habían "convertido" en niñas.

Pero no había que olvidar la pelea entre Tatsuki y Rukia por quien sería la madrina del bebe. Las dos chicas peleaban a muerte, peleándose ese privilegio, mientras que sus respectivos novios/prometidos, Ishida y Renji -respectivamente- y Orihime e Ichigo observaban todo con una gota en su frente. Definitivamente ellos no sabían quién sería la madrina, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que escogieran a quien escogieran, ambos morirían, porque una de ellas los matarían.

A pesar de las suplicas de Ichigo para que Orihime se hiciera un sonograma, la chica se había negado. Deseaba dejar al azar y como sorpresa el sexo del bebe. Pero para mala suerte de Ichigo, los antojos de Inoue eran cada vez más raros. El más raro y que casi vomita al escucharlo fue el de arroz con piña y kétchup. Definitivamente su bebe nacería con un mal estomacal. Algunas veces la chica le pedía chocolate o helado, teniendo que salir a altas horas de la noche a las farmacias a adquirir lo que pedía la chica.

Esa noche había sido muy tranquila. Orihime tejía unas botitas amarillas, mientras que Ichigo veía una película en la televisión. Luego los dos se fueron a dormir. Orihime dormía con su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Ichigo, mientras que este roncaba.

—Ichigo— llamo en voz baja. El chico continúo durmiendo, moviéndose para el otro lado. —Ichigo— llamo otra vez, con la voz un poco más alta. — ¡ICHIGO!— grito. El chico aun dormido profirió un "¿hmn?" —Ya viene— dijo la chica. Ichigo siguió durmiendo, ignorando las palabras. — ¡TU HIJO VA A NACER!— grito. Ichigo al escuchar esto se puso de pie como una centella.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?— grito histérico, mientras buscaba en el armario unos pantalones y una camisa.— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?— preguntaba histérico, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Yo no sé, tu eres el doctor— grito Orihime, llevándose las manos a su vientre. Ichigo corrió hacia la habitación que habían decorado y arreglado para el bebe, tomando una bolsita con todas las cosas preparadas. Salió corriendo hacia afuera del apartamento. Pero se había olvidado de Orihime. — ¡Ahh, Orihime!— grito, regresando por ella. Su corazón palpitaba de manera desenfrenada. —Solo respira así— Ichigo imitaba la respiración de una mujer a punto de dar a luz. Orihime no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse. — ¿De qué te ríes?— sus risas aumentaron, mientras Ichigo fruncía el ceño.

—Solo te probaba. Jajaja, aun no nace el bebe, Ichigo, cálmate. — el chico estaba a punto de caerse. Orihime lo había engañado. Bueno, al menos funcionaba como un simulacro de emergencia, pero aun así, se sentía engañado, estafado.

—No es gracioso, Orihime Inoue Kurosaki, no es gracioso— regañaba el chico, mientras la pelinaranja moría de risa. Ichigo cerró el apartamento, y camino hacia su habitación, molesto. Se quito la camisa y el pantalón, quedando en bóxers. Orihime lo abrazo por la espalda.

—Lo siento— dijo la chica, besando la mejilla de Ichigo.

—Eso te va a costar más de un beso. — le dijo, fingiendo molestia. ¿Cómo molestarse con la chica, si era un ángel? Uno juguetón, pero al fin y al cabo un ángel. La chica sonrió, y le beso los labios, luego la frente, y la oreja. —Hime, ¿viraste un vaso de agua? Esta mojado el suelo. — ambos miraron el suelo. No era un vaso, sino las piernas de Orihime, estaba rompiendo fuente. —¡OH MI DIOS. ESTA POR NACER EL BEBE!— grito un histérico Ichigo. Orihime estaba en shock, ella había comenzado todo como un juego y ahora… ahora era real.

—Y ahora es real. — la chica se llevo inconscientemente los brazos a su vientre mientras respiraba con lentitud. Ichigo gritaba y corría de un lado a otro, desesperado. Inoue se detuvo frente a él. —Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO— le grito mientras lo movía de un lado a otro. —Tranquilízate, me estas poniendo nerviosa. Tú eres el doctor, así que cálmate por que…. AHHHHH— grito la chica, una contracción sumamente fuerte la hizo gritar. Ichigo halo a su mujer, y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del departamento.

Orihime no sabía como, pero ella en menos de tres minutos estaba en el auto, mientras Ichigo conducía a toda velocidad. Le marco a su padre y luego a Rukia. También a Tatsuki. Cuando llegaron al hospital, ya todos estaban.

—Tranquila, Orihime, solo respira así— decía Tatsuki, mientras se detenía al lado de la silla de ruedas de la pelinaranja. — ¡Al fin nacerá mi ahijado!— grito emocionada Tasuki.

— ¿Tu ahijado? No, nada que ver. Es MI ahijado— grito enojada Rukia, cruzándose de brazos. Ambas peleaban al lado de Orihime, mientras esta respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Chicas— dijo Orihime. Ella estaba temblorosa, mientras que Ichigo y su padre corrían hacia una de las salas de parto, buscando a las enfermeras y encargados de los nacimientos. —CHICAS— grito la chica. Las dos pelinegras se voltearon. — ¡YA VIENE! Llamen a Ichigo, que su hijo YA VIENE— grito Orihime, mientras dejaba salir un grito de dolor. Rukia apuro a Renji para que empujara la silla de ruedas de la pelinaranja, que gritaba por las contracciones.

Encontraron la sala, donde Isshin e Ichigo se preparaban, vestidos con las ropas para los partos. Subieron a la chica a una camilla, y dejaron a Rukia, Renji, Ishida, y Tatsuki afuera. Las dos parejas se sentaron en la sala de espera. Los dos hombres estaban cansados de las peleas de las dos mujeres, por quien sería la madrina del bebe.

—Calma— se dijo Ichigo, luego de estar por un instante pensando toda su vida junto a Orihime. ¿Quién diría que él, el shinigami sustituto, el chico malo del instituto, se convertiría en un hombre de familia? La vida si que daba vueltas.

Orihime gritaba por el dolor, mientras que el pelinaranja le sujetaba su mano. Le decía cosas lindas al oído, y le decía como debía respirar, mientras que la chica casi lloraba por los dolores.

—Un poco más, linda. Solo un poco más, ya veo su cabeza— decía alegre Isshin, mientras que junto a las enfermeras esperaba la llegada del pequeño. Ichigo sujeto nuevamente los dedos de la chica, mientras que esta volvía a sentir contracciones. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Ahhh— grito Orihime. Paso seguido, la habitación se lleno de los gritos del bebe. El llanto era música para los oídos de los padres primerizos. Ichigo no había escuchado nada más hermoso que el llanto de su bebe. De su primer hijo.

— ¡Es un varoncito!— informo feliz Isshin, mientras lloraba. Orihime no podía dejar de llorar, cuando pusieron el pequeño en su pecho, el pequeño dejo de llorar al entrar en contacto con su madre. Orihime lloraba.

— ¡Hola precioso! Soy tu mami, y él es tu papi. — decía aun entre lagrimas la chica, mientras rozaba las mejillas sonrosadas del pequeño con sus dedos, haciéndolo con delicadeza.

Ichigo estaba en shock, aquel hermoso pequeño era su hijo. Había tantas emociones, ni siquiera una buena pelea se comparaba con ello. —Momento— Ichigo e Inoue miraron a Isshin. La chica sintió una contracción. — ¡Viene otro! ¡Hay Masaki, somos abuelos de gemelos!—

—¿Qué?— gritaron al unísono la joven pareja. El grito de Inoue se volvió un gemido de dolor al sentir otras contracciones. La enfermera tomo al pequeño bebe y se lo llevo para limpiarlo. Esta vez el dolor fue peor, ya que estaba demasiado cansada por el parto del primer bebe.

—Un poco mas, Hime, ya está ahí— informo Isshin. Ichigo sujeto las manos de Orihime, que gritaba casi sin fuerzas. El grito de un bebe la hizo caer en la camilla, respirando entre cortadamente, mientras Ichigo besaba sus labios.

—Tranquila, ya todo ha acabado. Descansa— le decía Ichigo, tocando sus mejillas y limpiando las lagrimas de la chica.

—Una niña, es una niña— colocaron a la pequeña en el pecho de Orihime, la pequeña gritaba. Ichigo le paso sus dedos delicadamente, haciendo que la pequeña dejara de llorar al instante. Isshin gritaba emocionado, mientras que las enfermeras tomaban a la pequeña y traían al niño. Luego de unos minutos regresaron a la pequeña. Inoue cargaba a la bebe, mientras que Ichigo tenía entre sus brazos al niño. No había tocado ni percibido nada más suave en su vida, parecían ser tan delicados, que tenía miedo de dañarlos por solo tocarlos. El pequeño aferro sus pequeños dedos en el dedo índice de Ichigo, haciéndolo con un poco de fuerza.

—Tranquilo campeón, me dejaras sin dedo— le dijo suavemente, besando su cabecita. Orihime sonrió, mientras le besaba las mejillas a la pequeña niña.

Luego de un par de horas, los nuevos padres recibían en su habitación privada a sus amigos. Tatsuki y Rukia gritaban emocionadas. Tatsuki seria la madrina del niño y Rukia de la niña. Urahara, Yoruichi, Sado, Ishida, Renji, Matsumoto, Karin, Yuzu e Isshin hablaban felices en la habitación. Ichigo cargaba a la niña, mientras que Orihime al niño.

— ¿Y cómo se llamaran?— pregunto Isshin, mientras que todos se voltearon a escuchar. Ichigo miro a Orihime y ella asintió. Ellos ya habían hablado sobre ello, mucho antes del nacimiento. Tenían dos nombres, el de niño y el de niña, y resulto ser que necesitaban ambos.

—El niño se llamara Sora, igual que el hermano de Orihime. Y la niña Masaki, como mamá. — Isshin comenzó a llorar emocionado, mientras que las gemelas Kurosaki miraban a los pequeños. Sora se parecía a Orihime, tenía el cabello naranja, pero más oscuro, mientras que Masaki tenía el cabello de su padre. Luego de un rato, Tatsuki cargaba al pequeño Sora, junto con Ishida, mientras que Renji cargaba a la pequeña Masaki. Rukia lo miraba con cariño, se veía tan paternal el pelirrojo, allí sentado con la pequeña, haciéndole gracias que le pasaron miles de ideas por la cabeza, lo que descifro al instante el chico.

—Esa mirada no me gusta— dijo el chico, fingiendo desgano. En realidad le gustaban los niños y siempre estaba pensando en cómo sería un pequeño Renji o una pequeña Rukia. "Sera todo un demonio" se dijo a sí mismo, riendo.

Luego de varios días de estar en el hospital, donde Orihime había recibido flores de casi todo de la Sociedad de Almas, además de las visitas constantes de Rukia, Tatsuki y Matsumoto, los Kurosaki debían regresar a su casa. La chica cargaba a Sora, e Ichigo a Masaki. Entraron a la casa, emocionados, aun los pequeños dormían, y por lo que podían percibir, los pequeños eran extremadamente tranquilos, muy rara vez lloraban en el hospital.

La pareja coloco en las dos cunas –una que había tenido que adquirir Ichigo porque solo tenían una- y los observaron dormir. Estaban tan emocionados como dos niños pequeños. Sora parecía tener la manía de Ichigo de fruncir el ceño, ya que dormido no paraba de hacerlo. El corte de su cabello parecido al de Ichigo, pero con el color de Orihime. Por su parte, la pequeña Masaki sonreía ligeramente, dormida, como suele hacer su madre. Su cabello, tenía el mismo color anaranjado de Ichigo. La pequeña daba unas ligeras patadas, desarropándose, provocando las risas entre sus padres, que debían arroparla nuevamente. Sora abrió por unos instantes sus ojos, dejando ver que tenía el mismo color gris de Orihime, pero aun frunciendo el ceño. Orihime no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver el parecido del pequeño con su padre. Ya se lo imaginaba de grande. La pareja salió de la habitación.

—Arigato, Orihime— la chica se volteo hacia Ichigo, que le sonreía como solo le sonreía a ella. La chica se sonrojo, aun el tenia ese don de hacerla sonrojar y de dificultarle la respiración. —Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo— el chico le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Arigato Ichigo, por desaparecer la soledad que albergaba mi vida— la chica sonrió. Ichigo la abrazo, mostrándole que todo ahora era distinto. Beso su cuello.

— ¿No quieres buscar otro hermanito para Masaki y Sora?— pregunto pícaramente. Orihime rio. Si Ichigo debía escoger entre ser un shinigami importante, tener la gloria de su nombre y ser el más poderoso de todos, contra el tener de esposa a Orihime y ser padre… una y otra vez escogería la segunda. Al fin y al cabo, como siempre le decía Orihime, ellos tendrían cinco vidas para hacer lo que quisieran, pero en esas cinco vidas, ellos siempre estarían juntos, porque no habría fuerza sobrenatural que pudiera con su amor.

Bueno, y que les parecio? Muy cursi, debo retirarme, merezco un tomataso, xDD

Espero sus reviews pero antes de irme debo informar que acabo de abrir un foro sobre los distintos parings de Bleach, sobre todo de ICHIHIME. Si desean formar parte de la nueva comunidad, para hablar, hacer fics, etc... pueden ir a:

http:/ five-lifetime- onelov. serie-tv [ya saben unan los espacios y vouila *•*

http:/ /

Nos leemos luego^^


End file.
